Fingers
by Coletterby
Summary: I was staring at his fingers today. Ed and Roy are both thinking about the same thing. What happens when they end up with the same conclusion? RoyXEd three-shot if those even exist
1. Chapter 1

Fingers. They're a weird creation. I meant they're useful and everything but there's something almost magical about them. They almost appear to move by themselves sometimes, like when I see your black hair fall down to shade your bottomless onyx eyes they try to reach out and move it back where it came from. I always manage to stop them though, even if it has led to rumours I have a twitch. But you see lately they've been trying more often, reaching out to touch you so frequently I almost need to be on guard to stop them because I know if I touched you something would shatter. I'm not sure what exactly, the barrier between us, my image in your head or quite possibly my heart.

But I'm getting distracted here, you see I was watching your fingers today as they fluttered nervously around the edge of your paperwork as you tried to some up with a reasonable excuse to not have done it.

"Why don't you tell them that you forgot because you're getting senile in your old age?" I supply, picking on one of the few weaknesses I know you have.

His eye twitched, "Maybe I'll tell them I spent the day looking for you before realising you were at your desk the whole time, you were just too short for me too see," he replied with a grin.

I snapped. "Who are you calling so short he could be crushed by a falling piece of paper!!" I moved to clap my hands together (my fingers moving by themselves again) when he put his hand in between mine to stop me transmuting. I pulled the clap so my hands came to rest on either side of his and then I felt it, the shatter, and even then I had no idea what was shattering. We both continued to stare down at our hands, neither of us moving a muscle. Maybe it was our brains that had shattered? Then my fingers did that moving on their own thing again, curving around his until I was more clasping his hand than anything else. We looked at each other in that moment as the piece of the shattered thing fell away, I could almost feel his onyx eyes probing my brain for a meaning for this but there was none there, it was just my fingers, moving like they always did.

"Ed?" he whispered as he looked down at me.

"Yes?" I whispered back, silently giving thanks for the office being empty at this late hour."

"I …"

* * *

Ok next chapter will be from Roy's POV if you hadn't already guessed.

I was just sitting in work thinking about the weirdness of fingers (as you do) and everything sort of clicked … a RoyXEd fic about fingers! … oh shut up its not that weird. Anyways I'm thinking this will be a three parter so please keep pestering me to update cuz otherwise I generally forget (what can I say I have a short attention span). I've gotten into the habit lately of beginning stories and not finishing them. Like Sunrise (my X-men fic). I have absolutely no idea whats even going on there! I haven't read it in like a year! And First Kiss, Last Straw (my Bleach fic) which I just started I know exactly where I want that one to go but my Bleach muse buggered off (or was possibly murdered by my Fullmetal one who rox btw) and so I have a million starts for the second chapter but never get further than the first three or four paragraphs! Ok I'll shut up now, nobody generally cares about other fics anyway, just (hopefully) the one you're currently reading.

So anyway, if you like it review

If you don't like it, still review but if you flame me I will have to kick your ass lol (only kidding … well not actually, but still there is a good chance you will be in a different country than me and cross country ass kicking takes up soo much time lol)

Right going now!

Love and lollipops!

Coletterby xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I got a grand total of one review from the last chapter but 3 people story alerted me so thanks! Hopefully you'll have come back to read this chapter as well! Here it goes.

* * *

Fingers. I don't understand them. They entrance me. With one movement they can destroy or create. With a flutter of the fingers from the higher up I would be ordered to destroy entire towns, entire nations of people, which I would do, with one snap of my fingers. But someone's fingers could heal those wounds; press a bandage down to hold in some blood until lovingly made prosthetic limbs are made to replace those lost. Fingers can give you the support you need to make it through unbearable pain and can wipe away the tears it makes flow from your untouched eyes. Have you ever noticed that no enemy will blind your eyes? They want you to see the pain inflicted upon you … or the pain you inflict upon them.

But I've got distracted, you see I was watching his fingers today; smothered in his white gloves to keep his automail from showing and revealing his secret. He was running his fingers over the joint between leg and automail, smoothing and patting as if trying to meld the two together, make them back into one piece like they were before he touched his fingers to that carefully drawn transmutation circle and changed his life forever. He gave his leg one final pat as if saying to himself, yes I know it hurts but I'll fix it, soon.

I suddenly remember I'm supposed to be working, so is he if I remember right. He told Hawkeye to take the night off and finally go on the date with Havoc that she promised him months ago if only he would complete all his paperwork. To the whole offices' surprise she took him up on his offer to babysit me and gave Havoc a look that made him swallow his tongue. Once Hawkeye was gone the office emptied surprisingly quickly and I sat here, watching him, not noticing the gigantic stack of paperwork still piled up beside me … until now. I give a light groan and try to think up an excuse for not having it done.

"Why don't you tell them that you forgot because you're getting senile in your old age?" I was interrupted by the shrimp. My eye twitched. He always manages to get that reaction from me, but it was ok, I was going to get a better one from him.

"Maybe I'll tell them I spent the day looking for you before realising you were at your desk the whole time, you were just too short for me too see," I grinned as I saw the red colour reach from his neck to his halo of golden hair.

"Who are you calling so short he could be crushed by a falling piece of paper!!" Clear signs you've been in the office too long (1) you start using office supplies in your rants (2) you decide to attack your superior officer over a minor insult. I recognised the signs of imminent attack having provoked the golden eyed beauty so often it was almost like clockwork. His hands twitched and then began their journey to meet in the middle. If they did I wasn't sure I'd be able to hide the evidence, the aftermath at the parade grounds sprung to mind. I quickly placed my hand between his two and smiled as he stopped his hands from hitting mine hard and instead let them bump gently against mine. And then I felt it. Something much harder than his hands struck me in that moment and resonated with something deep inside of me and I heard it shatter. I froze as I stared down, his two smaller hands side by side with my larger one. His gentle fingers wrapping slowly, cautiously around mine as if afraid I'd bite. It woke me up from the daydream I was having, concentrating too hard on the contrast of his automail against my hand against his hand. I look down into his eyes and tried to see what had made him change what could have been an accident into something much more deliberate. If definitely felt deliberate and I know it was deliberate on my part not to take my hand back once he grasped it. Could it possibly have been deliberate on his?

"Ed?" I said, hardly realising my voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I…"

* * *

Ok, so apparently I got this chapter up pretty quickly after the first one. I think it was writing it about an hour after I wrote the first one. The thing is I pretty much knew what I was going to write, I'm not so sure about the next chapter so if anyone has any suggestions I'd be pleased to hear them. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as think what to write.

Thanks for everyone who is reading this, I appreciate reviews but I know that a lot of people don't have time to leave them but if you do please tell me how marvellous you think I am (lol I don't have a big ego at all)

Anyways

Love and lollipops everyone

Coletterby xx


	3. Chapter 3

"I…"

Roy didn't get any further than that before Ed caught his lips up in a passionate kiss. Roy's eyes widened in surprise catching a quick glimpse of Ed's golden ones before fluttering closed, feeling the satisfaction of a need he didn't even know existed until a few moments before when he saw fit to engage the man in his arms in a battle of wits. Ed for his part couldn't even formulate a set of comprehensive thoughts like the taller man. He had just realised the rest of his body had achieved the same life of their own that his fingers had. Now he was kissing his superior officer who was not only another man but also one of the few people he had sworn he'd go to his grave hating … and damn that kiss was good.

He moaned into the other man's mouth and suddenly found his hands investigating the other man's body, pulling him closer in an effort to merge them together.

Both of their eyes flickered back open as the front of their bodies met and they broke the kiss, gasping.

After a few minutes to collect himself, Ed tried reengaging conversation. "Well … that was…" This time it was Ed's turn to be cut off as Roy smashed their mouths together once again and wrestled the smaller man's tongue for dominance. Ed pressed against him until he was forced to take a step back to lean against the desk once again forgetting the gigantic pile of paperwork that was sent crashing to the floor.

The pair froze as the last sheets of paper drifted lazily to the floor. Roy released the lip he had been nibbling on as reality set back in. He grimaced and turned around to face the paperwork that had managed to scatter itself the entire way around the office.

"Shit," he said, simplistically, putting into that one word his hatred of both paperwork and his impending death at the hands of a certain blond lieutenant with a very big gun.

"You're screwed," said the other blond in his life, casting a critical eye over the while mess, his voice not quite as steady as normal.

"By the paperwork or you?" Grinned the colonel in an unsuccessful attempt at lightening the mood. The look Ed gave him for that comment sent a shiver of promise down his spine.

"Maybe later, right now let's try and save you from a certified near death experience," replied Ed, ignoring the fire that seemed to be burning its way through his body. He sighed and pushed away any of the new thoughts that had only begun appearing in the last half hour or so and began gathering the papers at his feet. ""That was different," he said thoughtfully as he scooped up the papers. It was nothing like kissing Winry. That felt more like a routine chore as opposed to that burning sensation that Roy had instilled.

"That's one word for it," replied the Colonel, copying his subordinate's action and gathering the fallen papers. "A-fucking-mazing's another. I can safely say that was my favourite kiss ever and I definitely would like the chance to do it again."

"Is this your way of asking me out, old man?" asked Ed with a grin.

"Only if you think you're tall enough," replied Roy with a twitch.

That comment sparked a battle that would have resulted with a mess to rival the one at the parade grounds had Ed not tripped halfway through and fallen into Roy's arms resulting in an entirely different kind of battle.

* * *

Hawkeye arrived in her normal clothes the next morning after what she oh so aptly named the date from hell. Its had started raining as soon as the two of them left HQ, and then she had caught a smoke ring in her eye which had left her with a slight inability to see. If that wasn't bad enough on the way into the restaurant Havoc had tripped and on the way down to meet the pavement had ripped the back of the lieutenant's uniform off before braining himself on the step and breaking his collar bone. Riza had no idea about his injuries as she had just opened the door to the restaurant and her uniform had fallen off. She then had to accompany the idiot to the hospital where they doped up said idiot who promptly began singing songs about a half naked lieutenant before running screaming out of the hospital accompanied by several very loud gunshots.

She made it through the door before noticing (1) the floor was shaped like a giant fist (2) a large portion of the paperwork was still burning (3) there was a military uniform and Ed's distinctive red coat lying in the middle of the floor and (4) under a pile of non-smoldering paperwork there appeared to be eight limbs entangled together with two heads, one blond haired and one black haired, sticking out the bottom. She felt her eyes start to twitch several moments before she pilled out her gun and started firing. She chased the two naked males the entire way through the building (giving Sheska and Fuery an eyeful as they streaked past) and out the front doors where they dived for cover in the bushes. Hawkeye smiled manically as she made her way back to the now surprisingly empty office and made herself some tea. Some days it wasn't worth the effort pretending to be sane.

* * *

"Do you think she'll find us out here?" asked Ed, huddled into Roy's chest for warmth as they hid in the bush closest to the fence.

"I hope not, I've been hiding here all night!" called Havoc from the bush beside him, head bandaged and arm wrapped in a sling, the lieutenant's uniform still grasped in his bandaged hand.

A gunshot shattered the nearest window and the three of them dove for cover.

"Maybe talking will shorten our already considerably shortened lifespan's." Muttered Havoc, before disregarding his own advice and looking at the two men sharing his tree. "…Are you two naked?"

* * *

Ok i know i said i would have this finished by the end of March but things got really hectic and i couldn't keeo my mind on one story long enough to complete a chapter. i have half chapters of like five different stories saved in some really random places (for example i have one saved in an excel document in work because i couldn't be arsed emailing it to my hotmail account). so please excuse the lateness of this chapter and review! cuz i love yas and all.

Coletterby xx

ps cookies to all of you who are great enough to review cuz reviewers rock!


End file.
